thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria
Equestria is the home to most of the pony races among other creatures. The lands of Equestria is not confined to the main landmass. Equestria is where Discord was accidentally sent after the events of The Creature Council Movie. History Equestria is very similar to The Creature World in appearance and residents. Like most planets, it was formed around four billion years ago as a firey magma rock that slowly cooled over millions of years. The planet of Equestria, technically known as Earth to the natives, is comprised of two main continents and numerous surrounding islands. The continents are known as Equestria and what is known as "The Outlands." The Outlands include The Changeling Hive and Lord Tirek's homeland. Before the lands of Equestria were fully developed there was nothing but small patches of farms ran by weak ponies of three distinct races, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies. One day a ram named Grogar declared himself "Emporer of all saw." Grogar was a dangerous tyrant that created the Equestrian variants of hybrid monsters such as the Chimera and Cockatrice. These monsters scared the ponies of primordial Equestria into submission to Grogar by destroying everything they held dear. With the power of his Bewitching Bell, a magical talisman that gives Grogar his magic and immortality, He was nearly unstoppable. However, a young Unicorn named Gusty the Great was able to defeat Grogar by stealing his bell and hiding it far away from society so no one could be able to find it. Grogar went into hiding while the monsters were sent to Tartarus for all eternity. The ponies grew more advanced forming three tribes that symbiotically work together to succeed. The Unicorns use their magic to change night and day. Pegasi maneuvered the clouds and controlled the weather. The Earth Ponies tended the farms creating food for the other tribes. Despite needing each other the three tribes did not care for each other and only for themselves. This dispute eventually summoned the Windigos, winter spirits that feed off of negative energies. With the Windigos came a deep blizzard that killed off all the crops and led to mass famine. The leaders of the three tribes got together to talk about the snow but instead blamed each other and argued. They each decided to leave and find new lands to colonize by themselves. However, they all found the same land and began to fight over it, attracting the Windigos and spreading the snow. Eventually, before freezing to death they found out about the Windigos and that they were feeding off of their hate for each other. The learned to get along and their friendship caused the Windigos to leave ending the storm. The three tribes united and named the land Equestria, founding it. Sometime within the next one thousand years, six elder ponies came together and formed what will be called "The Pillars." The Pillars helped guide an early Equestria forward in development and by riding Equestria of dangerous monsters. One of these monsters were the Sirens, flying hippogriff-like creatures that cause ponies who hear their singing to become angry and rageful which the Sirens will feed on. Also during this time Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were born, but not as Alicorn princesses but as [ ]. The princesses were just normal ponies but were extremely gifted. They were mentored by Starswirl the Bearded, the leader of the Pillars. One day a Centaur named Lord Tirek and his Gargoyle brother Scorpan traveled to Equestria. Tirek came to steal the magic from the ponies, succeeding by staying around the outskirts of the lands. Scorpan, becoming curious of his brothers increasing size and strength, traveled inland discovering the ponies and befriending Starswirl the Bearded, a Unicorn wizard. Now knowing what Tirek has been doing, he attempts to plead with his brother to stop what he's doing, but to no avail. Seeing that can't get through to him, Scorpan alerted Celestia and Luna, now full-grown Alicorns, of Tirek's intentions. Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes and Scorpan returned to his homeland to rule as its new King. New kingdoms were founded over time the biggest of which was The Crystal Empire ruled by the evil King Sombra. Sombra was another tyrant who ruled with fear similar to Grogar himself. He used mind control to force his subjects to follow him, without question, into darkness. A nameless pony called The Crystal Princess was able to stop him by creating a magical object known as The Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart began to banish Sombra but before that, he cursed the whole of The Crystal Empire to disappear for a thousand years. For the longest time, The Everfree Forest attempted to grow, covering the whole of Equestria. But, through the use of their magic, Unicorns and The Pillars have been able to fight it off. The Pillars decided to enter the forest and plant a magic tree that will become The Tree of Harmony. The Tree of Harmony kept the Everfree Forest at bay, stopping it from expanding. Soon after The Tree of Harmony was planted The Pony of Shadows came to light. The Pillars using their enchanted items were able to banish The Pony of Shadows to The Void forever. However, in doing so the banished themselves to The Void as well. When Discord arrived at Equestria, most likely suffering a head injury, it didn't take long for him to turn it into a chaos filled wasteland. He treated the inhabitants of Equestria like toys in a giant game he created leaving everyone miserable. Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and the magical stones within it, The Elements of Harmony. Celestia and Luna use the Elements to turn Discord back to stone freeing Equestria from his rein. The Princesses, Celestia and Luna, take on the task of raising and lowering the sun and moon bringing upon the day and the night. Luna grew jealous of her older sister as the citizens of Equestria flourished through Celestia's day but slept through her night. Luna embraces the darkness in her heart and transforms into the evil Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon attempts to take over all of Equestria and plunge it into an eternal night. Celestia sadly had to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon for a thousand years. The Creature Council Chronicles Equestria is seen at the very end of The Creature Council Movie when Discord the Draconequus was exiled from The Creature World. After Discord crashes and breaks free from his stone imprisonment, he immediately begins to alter his surroundings, spreading his chaotic magic across Equestria. The Changeling When the Changelings attack The Creature World, The Creature Council had no other choice but to travel to Equestria and receive help from the princesses. The Creature Channel Equestria is the main location of The Creature Channel's My Little Pony and Doctor Who Reviews. A lot of the Pony Videos take place in or around Equestria, or at least it does at first glance. Category:Locations Category:My Little Pony Category:Planets